User talk:Nightwing75
=Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User blog:Byakuya600/CLAYFACE IN ARKHAM CITY''' page. Please leave a message on [[User talk:Doomlurker|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:Doomlurker|Doomlurker]] ([[User_talk:Doomlurker|Talk]]) 06:39, October 16, 2011 RE: Robin - Batman: Arkham City No problem. Well done on getting the format of the articles mostly right. A lot of people would have just put up a picture and written a sentence. - [[User:Doomlurker|Doomlurker]] 10:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm the same, especially as I'm admin. You may see a lot of deleted articles because of that reason alone (such as the Ambrovici Twins article which was recently created with only a picture with no text at all). There's no immediate rush to get the articles created so I'd rather someone take the time and make them right rather than make a bad article because they want the article to be there but can't be bothered to put the time in. - [[User:Doomlurker|Doomlurker]] 10:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Nightwing's Arkham City voice actor I'm afraid I do not know what you mean exactly. I saw that someone has credited Yuri Lowenthal as his voice actor, but it was not me. I think you have me confused with another user on this wiki. '''''[[User:Banan14kab|Banan]][[User talk:Banan14kab|14kab]]''''' 21:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) i did not know thare was allready a robin gallery[[User:Barrymk200|Barrymk200]] 02:34, October 24, 2011 (UTC) sorry[[User:Barrymk200|Barrymk200]] 02:37, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Bane Gallery Page Hi Deadpool75 with the editing work I was doing to the [[Bane/Gallery]] page is was mainly dealing with [[Bane]] Images from the Comic Books. I do agree with you on the Video Game Images of Bane shouldn't be in that Gallery Page because they both have there own separte main page [[Bane (Batman: Arkham Asylum)]] and [[Bane (Lego Batman: The Videogame)]] and they only need one image and one location for those images. So I removed that section from [[Bane/Gallery]] and now those images are only located on there main video game pages. Hope that answers your question if you need anymore help just let me know I was the one that got rit of that robin/gallery page that you mention to my friend [[User:Doomlurker]] that needed to be removed. From [[User:Rod12|Rod12]] Hi Deadpool75 I completely agree with in regards to that page that user created and for me and my friend [[User:Doomlurker]] we can't stand the sight of those types of pages and for future reference if you see any type of those pages just let my friend[[User:Doomlurker]] or me know about it and we will remove it right away. Out of curiousity that [[Robin (Batman: Arkham City)]] Image you uploaded were are you going to put it on the site your user page or the [[Batman: Arkham City/Gallery]] page. From [[User:Rod12|Rod12]] Hi Deadpool75 the other [[Robin (Batman: Arkham City)]] Image you uploaded the most recent one were its just Robin. From [[User:Rod12|Rod12]] Hi Deadpool75 with the [[Robin (Batman: Arkham City)]] Image the reason I asked the question was because I'm currently going throught the entire Sites Image History and doing major cleanup work and I like the image of Robin and I thought even though it is fan art/photo shop like you but it could still go on some page on the site. So I was kind of wondering were you thought we should have the image your user page, [[Batman: Arkham City/Gallery]] or [[Robin (Batman: Arkham City)]]. From [[User:Rod12|Rod12]] Hi Deadpool75 I added the [[Robin (Batman: Arkham City)]] Image and the Challenge maps poster image the one thats on your main user page currently to the [[Batman: Arkham City/Gallery]] so both of those images are now featured in the gallery page. From [[User:Rod12|Rod12]] Chat There is an IRC channel which is a chat room. Its linked from the main page. - [[User:Doomlurker|Doomlurker]] 22:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) However I don't think many people use it so I have enabled Chat. - [[User:Doomlurker|Doomlurker]] 22:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi Deadpool75 just to let you know I [[User:Doomlurker]] wants that [[Robin (Batman: Arkham City)]] Image that you Uploaded along with the Site Map Poster on your User Page only not in the [[Batman: Arkham City/Gallery]] Page. So I added the Image of Robin to your main User Page. He wants all Fan Made Images on the User Pages. Oh well thought I should update you with this information just in case you were wondering why the Robin Image is now on your User Page. From [[User:Rod12|Rod12]] Hi Deadpool75 I normally don't like touching other editors user pages either I'm not a big fan of doing it I just thought that was the best place for it at the time if you want next time the situation comes up I'll just leave it in a talk page message that I'll let you know about a image issue like this. Sorry for doing it. From [[User:Rod12|Rod12]] Hi Deadpool75 that type of editing work I did was something that was only called for because of the type of situation that happened thank you for being understanding its something I don't like having to do unless its necessary in certain cases like how you put it. Oh and for future reference for your own benifit my friend [[User:Doomlurker]] he is the main admin of the site I'm his 2nd in Command Admin so if you have any questions or notice any problems with other editors like you did before and your not able to get my friend [[User:Doomlurker]] just come and ask me and I'll be happy to help you in any way I can. From [[User:Rod12|Rod12]] Nevermind Its better to make mistakes and learn from them than to be called on them and continue to make them. - [[User:Doomlurker|Doomlurker]] 17:52, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Nightwing I'm actually in school now and my family's PS3 is at home. I haven't even played Arkham City yet, even though my family got the game already. Nightwing should be available toady though. I forget how the DLC's work on time, but it should be up within a few hours if not right away. '''''[[User:Banan14kab|Banan]][[User talk:Banan14kab|14kab]]''''' 04:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Yea, I never expect those to be on time. Do you know how to get the other skins btw? I just want the 1970s skin and Beyond skin. I also hear you can play as them in the game. '''''[[User:Banan14kab|Banan]][[User talk:Banan14kab|14kab]]''''' 05:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hi Deadpool75 with changing the front page images of [[Tim Drake]] and [[Barbara Gordon]] with new update Images I'll see if I can get that fixed my friend [[User:Doomlurker]] was the one who mainly worked on those main page images. But thank you for letting me know about that I'll try and get the main page updated. Oh well talk to you later. From [[User:Rod12|Rod12]] :Sorry I didn't reply earlier Deadpool. I am working on the update already. - [[User:Doomlurker|Doomlurker]] 14:11, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Nightwing I don't have enough Microsoft Points right now but I'll be getting more and buying him soon. - [[User:Doomlurker|Doomlurker]] 18:17, November 1, 2011 (UTC) its called Fan art, chill dude its a wiki. :) :Don't worry Nightwing. The Arkham City wiki is aiming for a higher professionality level. [[User:Netherith|Netherith]] 22:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Tim and Dick Does it really make more sense? The reason the articles are their names in the first place and not Nightwing and Red Robin is because they use multiple aliases. Because we are not using their current hero name we use the names that they are most recognised by, which are Tim Drake and Dick Grayson rather than Timothy Drake and Richard Grayson. - [[User:Doomlurker|Doomlurker]] 21:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) No problem, done. - [[User:Doomlurker|Doomlurker]] 23:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Templates Depends on what you want to know. I learnt by copying and modifying. I'm thinking of doing a massive redo of the templates anyway. More like: [[w:c:bluebeetleandboostergold:Template:_Character|this]]. Just with more Batman like colours. I don't mind setting up templates for you if you really struggle. - [[User:Doomlurker|Doomlurker]] 00:06, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Of course I'll help, would you prefer templates in the style of the ones currently here or in the style of the one on the Blue Beetle and Booster Gold wiki that I linked you to? - [[User:Doomlurker|Doomlurker]] 17:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Red instead of black and black instead of grey? As Nightwing's costume is mostly block I think this is the best method. Also do you want the same fields or would you like to keep relatives, etc. from the current templates on the DGWiki? - [[User:Doomlurker|Doomlurker]] 20:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) So the style of this wiki but with the fields of the dc wiki? I'll see what I can do. - [[User:Doomlurker|Doomlurker]] 20:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Just realised the above link didn't actually link you to an alternative style template. This is it: http://bluebeetleandboostergold.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AInfobox_Character Still want the style of this wiki's? - [[User:Doomlurker|Doomlurker]] 20:43, November 14, 2011 (UTC) =Barbara Gordon does not a middle name